


25 Microfics

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 one-sentence microfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Microfics

**Author's Note:**

> I have had writer’s block for ages (especially for this fandom), so I thought I’d try to wake up the muse by writing some microfics. I hope they turned out all right…let me know what you think! Comments are awesome!

_01\. Together_  
They stand side by side against the elevator wall, shoulders touching; Sharon exhales and Brenda breathes her in, holding the scent of her in her lungs before the doors open and they are forced to spring apart.

_02\. Apart_  
Every time Fritz Howard steps into the hallowed halls of Major Crimes, Sharon Raydor cannot help but resent him for not being his wife.

_03\. Cold_  
“I’m freezing,” Sharon says, lifting her nose in distaste, “but I’d succumb to hypothermia before I wear that atrocious sweater of yours.” 

_04\. Silence_  
Brenda wishes that Fritz would yell or cry or slam a door now that he knows about the affair, but his silence is worse than anything she could have anticipated. 

_05\. Smile_  
Brenda’s favorite kisses are the ones where she can feel Sharon’s lips curved into a smile. 

_06\. Death_  
Sharon sits directly behind Brenda Leigh at the funeral, wishing that she could reach forward and place a comforting hand on her lover’s shoulder.

_07\. Gratitude_  
Brenda’s late to work for the third day in a row, but no one in Major Crimes is stupid enough to complain to Chief Pope; they’re all too grateful that the deputy chief finally, after months of stifling moodiness, seems happy. 

_08\. Handcuff_  
The text that glowed on the lock screen Sharon’s phone made her shiver: _“tonight—you, me, wine, handcuffs.”_

_09\. Gold_  
Sharon’s stomach roils as she observes Brenda’s ritualistic removal of her wedding ring before she gets into bed with her; she’ll cheat on her husband, but she won’t fuck her if the gold band is still on her finger. 

_10\. Valor_  
With the Johnson Rule looming over their heads, Raydor notes with remorse that Deputy Chief Johnson will never again be decorated or commended for her valor and skill by the LAPD.

_11\. Laughter_  
The first time Brenda hears Sharon laugh, she’s sitting in her office; Sharon’s talking to Flynn, a mirthful smile on her otherwise austere face, and Brenda burns with jealousy that he is the one to have drawn it out of her. 

_12\. Hurt_  
“I don’t know when it happened, Fritz, or even why…I just…fell in love with her.”

_13\. Patience_  
Brenda keened and stilled her hips against Sharon’s mouth, knowing that to rush her lover would be to spoil the prolonged satisfaction she had been promised.

_14\. Trust_  
Years of mutual suspicion and wariness had metamorphosed into a fragile sort of friendship, leaving Brenda with the knowledge that Sharon Raydor was the _only_ person she could trust.

_15\. White_  
The svelte white suit jacket clung to the petite frame of Brenda’s torso, accentuating the dip of her waist that she knew—just _knew_ \--would drive Sharon wild.

_16\. Hate_  
Brenda clutches Sharon’s hand as she heaves great sobs into the woman’s hair, loathing herself for every selfish, ungrateful act she’s ever committed; she hates that the only option she has left is to walk away and never look back.

_17\. Broken_  
After the third broken date, Sharon decides that it’s time to give up on Brenda Leigh Johnson. 

_18\. Coward_  
“I can’t face them today, Sharon…I just need to stay in my pajamas and watch Spanish soap operas and eat everythin’ in the house.”

_19\. Winter_  
“I want to take you back east for Christmas,” Sharon confesses, wanting nothing more than to see dizzy snowflakes caught in Brenda’s hair.

_20\. Gun_  
Loving Brenda Leigh Johnson, Sharon drunkenly muses, is like playing Russian roulette with her trusty glock: thrilling, terrifying, and ultimately lethal.

_21\. Shield_  
“That badge isn’t gonna protect me anymore,” Brenda mumbles, staring down at the photograph of Philip Stroh on her desk while Raydor looks on, “and it’s not gonna protect him.”

_22\. Discovery_  
When Buzz passes the captain and the deputy chief on their way out of the empty media room, he pauses when realization hits him over the head, leaving him to wonder with a smirk if he should tell the deputy chief that her cardigan isn’t buttoned properly.

_23\. Understanding_  
Fritz knows that Brenda’s late nights are not, in fact, spent at work, but it’s a small price for him to pay to keep his wife.

_24\. Quiet_  
Her love for Brenda Leigh is so overwhelming on these quiet, lonely nights—looking at the peaceful younger woman as she sleeps, Sharon’s heart aches at the reminder that she almost lost the single most important person in her life.

_25\. Hope_  
When Brenda turns to look at her in the courtroom, their eyes connecting before the blonde seeks out her husband, Sharon feels a flicker of hope that her feelings may not be unrequited after all.


End file.
